Not Human
by DaveyStorm991
Summary: When Dani is kiddnapped, clockwork goes missing, Dan is set free and Vlad returns, the world will yet again need saving. But is the way it can be saved how the our hero breaks? Be nice, it's my first DP Fanfic.


_This is my 1st Danny Phantom fanfic, and my third fanfic ever. _

_I own nothing, except the plot. I hope you find this to your liking. _

_Please review!_

Saturday, 4:23 pm

Dani Phantom was washing dishes in the kitchen of "Love Sick", a computer café that sells novels. It was the end of her long shift, considering she doesn't go to school. The café was surprisingly popular, considering its size and the fact there was many places similar to it all over Philadelphia.

The place kept her from thinking about the previous week's events with the asteroid. Clockwork and Dessere both help Danny Phantom (aka Danny Fenton) out by making everyone forget who his secret identity is, except his family, girlfriend, best friend/mayor and of course all the ghosts. It made the famous ghost fighter's life a lot easier. The world only knew that Danny Phantom helped save the world, not Fenton.

Dani smiled to herself as she finished up the last bowl. Earning money was hard, but worth it. She missed her cousin every single day, but went through life to make sure that he'd be proud to call her family, not just a clone. Just then, her boss called out to her from the front counter.

"Dani, there's a call. I need you to take it so I can go help Freenia (Free-nee-a) with the new books. 'Kay?" Alex Harvey shouted, scratching his gray head of hair.

"Coming Mr. Alex! Be right there!" She replied, retying her jet black hair in a pony tail, and then pulling it into her beanie hat.

When she took the corded phone, all she heard was raspy breathing. It gave her a bad vibe, making the 12 year old halfa want to fly away.

"Hello, this is Dani. Who's this?"

No answer, just more creepy breathing.

"Hello, Anyone there?" She asked again, trying not to shiver.

When no one answered that time, she hung up, her gut in twists and knots. Dani mentally shook her head, and then went off to help her kind boss and his granddaughter. When she got to the door, she couldn't help but think _Man, that's a lot of books! I'd go crazy if I had to read all of those!_

**-Meanwhile**

Danny Fenton was arguing with his sister, Jazz, in his room. So far, she was winning.

"You can't go keeping more secrets from me Danny! Nothing could possibly be more shocking then having ghost powers!" She said angrily, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

The young teenager shrugged, and then lowered his head so his older sibling couldn't see his eyes.

"It's not my secret that I'm keeping. Please don't make this any harder. I promise that as soon as I get permission that I'll tell you everything." He replied, wringing his wrists subconsciously.

"Daniel James Fenton, you tell me right now or I'll tell Sam that your new password is 'Samantha Fenton'"

Danny's mouth flew open, gaping like a fish. Why did the world hate him so much? He knew he could trust his sister with anything, but explaining the whole 'Clone' thing felt like betraying Dani.

"She will absolutely kill me if she finds out I told you." Danny muttered under his breath, then sucked in some air.

He knew that not telling his sister was going to be hard but until he had his cousin's permission, he refused to expose her secret. He also knew that Sam was going to murder him this very day. _Can't a hero catch a break? _He thought as the voices of his very best friends drifted up the stairs, alerting him of the short time on this planet.

* * *

Someone was following her. Danielle could feel eyes burning a whole into the back of her head, and her train of thought went to the creepy phone call. She was a 12 year old girl who had ghost powers and DNA, plus she was a clone of Danny Phantom. There was so many people who could have motives to be stalking her.

"Great, out of all the possible people, it just had to be me." She mumbled.

The young girl suddenly ran as fast as she could to her one room apartment, (the only thing she could afford) and locked the door behind her. Unfortunately, her predators were things that could turn intangible. Walker and Skullker both grabbed the halfa at the same time, ignored her cries of surprise, her struggles proving futile, and the so-called greatest hunter knocked her unconscious.

"Letting you escape is against the rules, ghost girl." The warden of the ghost prison stated as his partner sucked her into something that looked oddly like a soup thermos, with a Fenton works sign on it.

* * *

_(In ClockWork's lair)_

_An old man with a scar on his face smiled sadly and shook his head. He floated over to a table against the wall on his desk, and glanced at a worn out Fenton thermos. It had a dent the looked very much like something you would see in a horror movie. _

_The man turned into an infant and sighed,_

_"_Danny, you must be prepared, for your life is about to change in ways you can not imagine. You will have to use the help of those you dispise most to keep the end of everything you hold dear from coming. I just hope that the right path will be chosen._"_

_He murmered to himself, and a black mist was seen coming from the thermos._

* * *

_Okay, I hope it was good! Please review and don't be too mean. You're allowed to be mean, just not to mean._

-_Sara_


End file.
